


Frat Rat

by Katarina_Claire



Series: 4 Ships of Sin [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, SOS, Smut, This is just smut, adrien agreste - Freeform, back at it again with another sinfic, chat noir - Freeform, college fic, hello its me nadja, holy so much sin, sin - Freeform, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Claire/pseuds/Katarina_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's first time at a frat wasn't so bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frat Rat

**Author's Note:**

> ...I am so sorry. (I'm not)  
> 

            Marinette looked down at the foul drink in her hand. She wasn’t quite sure what it was. Alya pushed it into her hand and said it was jungle juice. Juice was sweet. This concoction was disgusting and it burned. She hadn’t finished her drink, but Alya was on her 3rd cup already. The party was in a fairly decent sized apartment building. It opened up to the rooftop, much like her parents’ home. The 

            “Marinette, cheer up!” Alya came up to her and gave her a bump with her hip. “Come on! Nino got us on the list. Have some fun. Drink some more of that.” Alya was definitely more than a little tipsy at this point.

             Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend, but took another sip to please her. Nino was up at the table up front and everyone loved his music, herself included. She leaned her back against the wall. As much as she loved her friend Nino, she was very content watching from afar. A nose nuzzled her cheek and she felt the warm breath before she heard the whisper.

 “Hello, princess.”

             “Chat, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked without moving her eyes. She didn’t need to see him to know he was there. Who else would call her by such a nickname? “Is there danger? Did someone get akumatized?” Her eyes glanced around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Chat hooked his finger under her chin and brought her gaze to him.

             “No, princess. You’re safe. I was just patrolling and happened to hear all of the noise. Decided to drop by. The real question is, what is someone like yourself doing in a place like this?” Chat grinned and his eyes moved down to the cup in her hands. “That isn’t water, is it?”

             Marinette blushed and shook her head. She could only imagine the scolding she would get if he knew she was his partner. Actually…why did she care? So Chat knew she was drinking. She was at a frat party. What else would she be doing? She wasn’t the one on patrol tonight. If anything, she should be asking _him_ why _he_ had a cup in his hands.

             In a rare act of impulse, Marinette raised the drink to her lips and finished the rest of it. It burned like all hell, but she kept a straight face. “Just having fun, Chat.” Inwardly, she was very excited to see the look of shock on his face. Her celebratory mood was cut off when she saw him finish off his own drink in response.

             “Maybe this princess isn’t as good as she claims. Come on.” He took her by the hand and pulled her into the middle of the crowd. Everyone was crowded in the one room, so it was a pretty tight squeeze. Buried in the crowd, she could barely even see Nino anymore. Chat put his hands loosely on her hips and started moving to the beat. She didn’t know what to do, so she followed his example and started moving with him. It was so hot in the room, and the alcohol wasn’t doing her any favors. The alcohol was kicking in and her skin felt like it was on fire.

 

             Adrien saw a few of their classmates there at the party. Nathanael in particular stood out because of the way he was eyeing Marinette. A low growl escaped his throat, catching him off guard. This was Marinette he was thinking of. It wasn’t like she was Ladybug, but if he was honest, Marinette was just as irresistible as his Lady. He leaned down into Marinette’s ear. “Having fun, princess?” She nodded shakily, but she was smiling, so he took it as a good answer. He suddenly spun her around so that her back was to him and pulled her flush up against his body.

             The alcohol must have really taken a toll on her because she didn’t seem too surprised. The alcohol was kicking in for him too, but he was still in control of himself. Another song started that she seemed to know well, because she started moving her body against him in a very confident way. In such a small space, that meant she was basically grinding on him. Not that he was complaining. He pulled her hips firmly against his and synced up his movements with hers.

         

            Marinette was pretty thankful that no one was paying attention to them. Everyone was either too drunk or too busy making out to notice that she was grinding on Chat Noir. She was far past the point of embarrassment. In fact, she was really enjoying…whatever it was she was doing. She gasped softly when one of his hands started traveling from her waist up and under her shirt.

            Before the party, Alya insisted on giving Marinette a new look. She always wore business casual clothing to class, but that wouldn’t do for a place like this. Alya let her borrow some very short shorts and a crop top that Chat currently had his hand under. She put her hair up in a messy bun and had on some comfortable heels for dancing. Alya even went as far as to insist on matching underwear. 

            It seemed ridiculous at the time, but she was so thankful for it now.

            She was loving the attention that Chat was giving her. After chasing Adrien’s affection for so long, she knew it was a lost cause. It felt good to give in a little; to just go whatever came her way. And right now, Chat was making her feel things she never thought she’d feel for anyone but that damn Agreste.

            Rather than just dancing to the music, Marinette tried to make her moves overly provocative. She started to grind against him slowly and made sure as much of her body was touching him as possible. She put her hands on his and guided them upwards…hinting that he was welcome to roam if he so desired.

            In response, Chat placed nibbled at her shoulder and trailed soft kisses up her neck. He put his lips against her ear. “Getting a little hot, princess? Care for some fresh air?” He gave one of her breasts a squeeze over her lacy bra and he heard her moan softly. He took that as a yes and carefully maneuvered through the crowd and up the stairs to the roof.

 

            Marinette shivered as the cool air hit her. It sobered her up a little, but the fire in her belly was still going strong. She reached out to close the door, but then found herself pressed up against it. Her back was against the door and her legs were immediately hoisted up around Chat’s waist. “Impatient much?” She never really saw herself giving in to Chat’s wishes in her heroine form or as her civilian self. Right now, she found herself surprisingly compliant to his desperate kisses.

            He could only growl in response. He attacked her throat, leaving tiny marks and bruises for her to deal with tomorrow. Marinette moaned and wrapped her legs more tightly around his waist. His bulge was painfully obvious pressed up against her.

 

             Adrien ground his hips into hers rather forcefully, slamming her up against the door again. For a moment, he was afraid that he hurt her. He paused to check if she was alright and she just pulled his head close and smashed her lips back onto his. He moaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms securely around her waist. He pulled her upper body towards him so that her body was pressed right up against his.

             He could feel every curve of her body and she was purposefully arching her back so that her breasts were pressed up against his chest. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling a purr from his throat that made him blush a little in embarrassment.

             “D-Did you just…?”

             He nodded weakly and made a face when she started giggling. It seemed like a tipsy Marinette couldn’t keep her focus for that long. He would just have to keep her on track. Making sure she was securely pinned between his body and the door, he slipped both of his hands under her shirt and lifted it easily over her head. She was still giggling, but it slowed down a little as the lust came back into her eyes.

             He licked his lips at the sight that greeted him: a lacy red bra that could just barely contain her breasts. They were almost popping out, begging for him to touch them, and he gave in to them fairly quickly. He held her up with one arm while the other one unhooked the bra. She lifted her arms to help him remove it.

             Adrien’s hand started caressing her breast. He bent his hand down to her other breast and took her nipple into his mouth. Her back arched into his face and she gasped. She wasn’t laughing now. In fact, her far preferred the little whimpers and mews she was making now.

            

            Marinette was mortified. Here she was, half naked in front of her partner, and she actually wanted more. She wanted him so much that it was driving her insane. Her body was tingling all over and the way his lips were moving around her sensitive skin was causing her to make sounds that she didn’t know she could make.

             “Ch-Chat…” she sighed happily, resting her head back against the door and closing her eyes. The alcohol was wearing off, but there was still a delightful buzz in her head. It made everything a little fuzzy and intensified the pleasure she was feeling. Chat nuzzled her breast and kissed his way back up to her lips.

             “Yes, princess?”

             Marinette hesitated before speaking again. “I-I want you.” His face lit up at her words but hesitated for a moment. He put her down somewhat reluctantly, giving Marinette a chance to really look at him. There was _quite_ a bulge down there, and although she could feel it before, seeing it was something else.

             She discarded the rest of her clothing while he watched. She drew out the process for as long as she could and see could almost see his mouth watering. She reached up and grabbed the zipper to his suit. It wasn’t fair that he was still completely covered. She slowly pulled the zipper down, falling down to her knees with the motion.

  

            Adrien nearly lost his mind seeing Marinette fall to her knees in front of him. She pulled his suit off of him and he blushed when she saw that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. She raised an eyebrow at him and he could only shrug in response. She wrapped her arm around the base of his cock and took the head into her mouth. Adrien cried out and had to brace himself on the door in front of him.

             The sudden warmth that enveloped him was heavenly. She was very careful with her movements. Her hand was moving painfully slowly and he wanted nothing more than to just shove his cock all the way into her mouth. He had to take a few deep breaths to stop him from bucking his hips at the thought of that. As slow as she was going, it was still incredible.

             His muffled moans and grunts seemed to boost her confidence because her movements became faster and more firm. She gave a particularly hard suck and Adrien couldn’t hold his hips back. He thrusted against her face, making her gag slightly. He pulled away quickly and looked down to see if she was alright. “Chaaat…” She purred and licked her lips.

             She got up on her feet and he pushed her back up against the door. Her legs were back around his waist and his cock was rubbing up against her. Chat reached back into his suit and took out a condom. He wasn’t about to explain to her why he had one with him, but he was sure glad he did.

             “Ready, princess?” He murmured against her neck. She nodded frantically and rocked her hips against his to urge him on. Adrien aligned himself with her entrance and looked at her once again. She leaned forward and captured his lips once again. Adrien kissed her back and pushed into her in one thrust.

            

            Marinette’s mouth opened in a soft scream that Chat swallowed with his kiss. Chat pulled out almost entirely and then thrust again, sending waves of pleasure through her body. He picked up the pace soon enough, acting entirely on instinct. She did the same, rocking her hips against his to get the angle she wanted; that she _needed._

“Ch-Chat!” She yelled, feeling the tension building in her core. She wanted that sweet release, and she would do anything to get it. “Harder…please, chaton.” She didn’t think about the slip of the pet name that Ladybug had for him. It just happened, and Chat was already too far gone to realize it, although it certainly did register in his unconscious. He licked up and down her neck, leaving little kisses and nibbles along the way as he increased the intensity of his thrusts.

             With every thrust, her back pressed up against the door again. She suddenly wrapped her legs tighter around him, throwing her head back. “CHAT!” This time, she forgot to muffle her scream. Her walls tightened against him and his name echoed around them in the quiet Parisian night.

             That didn’t make it any easier for him. Just a few thrusts later, he released himself into her. And although he _did_ muffle his moans, he wasn’t quite aware of the name he let out. “G-God, yes! Marinette …” The adrenaline left him and he leaned his body against her. He rested his forehead against hers and breathed heavily along with her.

 

             Both of their eyes widened at the same time, realizing Marinette’s slip up at the same time. Adrien blinked a few times. “…my Lady?”

**Author's Note:**

> /offers holy water  
> Until next time...  
> -xxNadja


End file.
